


Time to Fly

by rainpuddle13



Category: Twilight RPF
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainpuddle13/pseuds/rainpuddle13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristen and Rob depart Italy once New Moon is wrapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Stephenie Meyer, various publishers including but not limited to Little, Brown Children's Books, and Summit Entertainment. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I also have no claims on Robert Pattinson or Kristen Stewart. This is a work of fiction.

God, she hated airports. The noise, the crush of people, the tinny announcements over the loudspeakers… Hate wasn’t a strong enough word, really. 

Abhor. 

Loathe.

Despise.

Detest.

An elbow to her side brought her back to the brightly lit first class lounge in the Leonardo da Vinci International Airport. It’d been a whirlwind of a week – long days filming with hundreds of extras in the hot Tuscan sun, avoiding the paparazzi, and dodging overeager fans. Her favorite part of each day was returning to the rented villa on the outskirts of town, where they could act like normal people behind the high stone walls away from prying eyes. They’d spent their last evening together laying in the hammock beneath the trees, they didn’t hardly utter a word between them, not wanting to ruin the rare peaceful calm.

“What’s wrong?” Rob asked, his crisp English accent doing funny things to her insides. “You’re scowling.”

“Nothing, really,” she sighed, not wanting to burden him with her anxiety over returning to LA.

“Kristen.” 

She knew he was serious when he used her full name, and that was never a good thing. “Just thinking about how much I hate airports.”

“Good, better than thinking about how much you hate me.” He gave her that silly little crooked grin that always made her stomach do a little flippity-flop.

That remark caused her to glower at him though. How could he even think she hated him after everything they’d been through since the last time they’d been in Rome? It was everything around them that threatened to pull them apart that she hated.

“And I can see I just said the wrong thing.” He reached out to run his hand lightly up and down her spine, both trying to offer her some measure of comfort and also test the water to see if she’d snap at him. “I’m sorry.”

“Is it wrong of me to want to stay here forever?”

“No,” he said on a sigh, reaching up to brush a few loose strands of her dark hair from her forehead, “I wouldn’t mind staying here forever either, just me and you, with nothing to do, but entertain ourselves.”

“Then let’s run away.”

A chuckle rumbled in his chest. “I think we’d be missed, love.”

She snorted in a very unladylike manner, causing one corner of his mouth quirk upward in a crooked smile. Oh how she loved that little half-smirk of his, it made her want to do unspeakable things to him. Too bad they were in public.

“Since when did you become the responsible one?” Kristen complained, not caring if she sounded a bit whiny. She was tired and facing a 15 hour flight home only to have to be at an awards show less than 24 hours after landing. She hadn’t even had time to pick something to wear.

Her petulance only made his smirk grow. “I think someone is tired and in dire need of a nap,” Rob teased as he tangled his fingers in hair to rub the back of her neck soothingly.

“It’s all your fault.”

“My fault?”

“You were the one who kept me up late.”

“I didn’t hear you lodging a grievance.”

That earned him a dark look and a change of subject since she wasn’t about to give him the satisfaction of knowing just how much she enjoyed their last night in Italy. “My ankle hurts.” She’d somehow managed to twist her ankle running through the fountain during one of the zillion takes Chris insisted upon. 

"We'll get some ice for it as soon as we've boarded. How does that sound?" Rob pulled her leg into his lap, gently pulling her sneaker off in order to inspect the damage to her swollen ankle and lightly knead her calf. "You need to keep this elevated."

"I know," she mumbled softly. It was all she could do not to melt under his tender ministrations. He was so good to her that she often wondered what she did to deserve him.

His brows furrowed in contemplation before saying, "You need to stay off of this a couple days."

"I wish I could, but you how packed my schedule is." She gave him a half-smile in agreement, but there was no way she just sit around on her ass a few days to give her ankle a rest. The very thought of putting on heels tomorrow night was more than she could bear.

"I'll make you."

"Oh yeah? How're you planning to do that?"

Rob leaned in close to attack her neck with kisses causing her to giggle, taking advantage of relative seclusion of their seating behind several large, leafy plants. "I have my ways!" he teased between nibbles, his days-old scruff tickling her skin.

She pressed soft little kisses against his face and neck wherever her lips landed. “Rob!” Kristen squeaked when he dipped his head to kiss the abundance of skin exposed by her low tank top and favorite aqua and black plaid shirt. 

“I love it when you do that,” he murmured against her skin as her fingers tangled in his messy hair.

“Mmmmm,” Kris purred, “I love it when you-”

“All right that’s enough!” Ashley hissed, reminding them that despite the world disappearing when they’re together, they’re not really alone. “I’m getting my water gun out, damn.”

Rob laughed, and moved away a bit, creating space that Kristen found unacceptable. “You don’t have a water gun, really, do you?”

“Try me.” Their mutual friend leveled him with an intense glare while reaching for her purse. “Just fucking try me.”

“Eesh, I think someone needs a good shag.”

“Rob!” Kristen smacked his arm. “Be nice!”

“When’s speaking the truth not being nice?”

“When it’s not!”

“What the hell’s that supposed to mean?”

She rolled her eyes. “You’re such an ass sometimes.”

“How?” he practically begged. “Where did I go wrong?”

With a shake of her head, Kristen grabbed his arm and practically yanked him down so she could whisper in his ear, “She hasn’t seen Jacks in ages, Rob. He’s been filming, she’s been filming…”

“Oh,” he responded, recognition of the situation dawning in his grey eyes.

“Yeah, oh,” Kristen echoed without a hint of her usual biting sarcasm. In just a couple days’ time, they’d be forced apart for eight agonizingly long weeks while they filmed movies on opposite coasts. She had no idea how she was going to survive that long without him.

Rob reached up to cup her cheek with his large hand, brushing the rough pad of his thumb tenderly against the apple of her cheek. “We’ll manage, Kris. Somehow, some way.”

It used to never feel like this when the prospect of leaving Mike behind to go to some place far way loomed, like her heart was being ripped from her chest in the most painful way possible. “I hope so.”

“I know so.” He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. “Just trust me on this.”

“I do,” she admitted softly, looking up to meet his gaze. And she did trust him, with her heart and soul.

“Good.” He leaned in to kiss her forehead just as the boarding announcement for the first leg of their flight to LA was made. “Sounds like they’re singing our song.”

“Yeah.”

He chuckled as he picked up both of their carryon bags. “Don’t make it sound like I’m marching you to your death or anything. We’re just going home.”

Taking his hand because she still could without fear of being outted, she groused, “Back to reality.”

Back to where their every move is photographed, dissected, analyzed, discussed, exaggerated, speculated upon and reported. Where they won’t be free to be themselves, where they can’t be seen together, and if they were, they must be very careful not to give away too much. Kristen couldn’t remember how many lectures in the past few weeks they’d received from Rob’s manager, Nick, on that very subject.

“C’mon, love, we can’t put off the inevitable,” he coaxed, tugging gently on their joined hands when she didn’t make a move to vacate her seat.

“I know.”

Ashley took her other hand to help Rob drag her up. “C’mon, Kris, don’t make it any worse than it already is.”

With a great sigh, she allowed herself to be pulled through the lounge towards the boarding area, already dreading what she knew was coming. Rob turned to give her a sympathetic smile, squeezing her fingers once before dropping her hand and exiting through the door into the main international terminal to screams and shouts while camera flashes went off. The door slammed quickly behind him, shutting out the din of chaos.

“Our turn,” Ashley said when the attendant motioned for them, looping her arm through Kristen’s. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you.”

“Thank you,” she mouthed, dropping her head so her long, dark hair shielded her face. All she wanted to do was get settled in her seat beside Rob and pretend the real world doesn’t exist for another half a day until they finally deplaned in LA.

The wall of sound hit her as soon as she and Ashley left the calm of the quiet lounge; the only thing she understood in the cacophony of languages was her name being called repeatedly. A split second later the bright flashes of the fan and paparazzi cameras left her nearly blinded as she stumbled her way to the safety of the jetway.

“All right there, love?” Rob greeted her the second she was shown to her seat by a helpful flight attendant. He stood, offering her the comfort of his arms. Kristen went right to him without hesitation; all was right in the world whenever she was with him.

“Much better now,” her voice muffled against his chest, pushing the potential nightmare that is LAX from her mind. She was determined to enjoy her last few carefree hours with Rob.

“Good,” he mumbled, his lips pressed against the top of her head. “C’mon now, we need to take our seats. I’ve already got your pillow and blanket. Someone’ll bring you a bottle of water and some fruit in a minute to stave off the headache.”

She kissed him softly, not knowing how she ever survived without him. “Thank you. I hate flying.”

“I know,” he said with a smirk. “I was on the flight back from Japan with you remember?”

Yes, she remembered that flight all right. The migraine from the air pressure, the meal mix up that saw her end up with very rare prime rib instead of sushi, the screaming toddler three rows back. Her poor brother was at his wits end, but Rob knew just how to make everything better. The flight ended up going from complete disaster to not too bad.

As she slid into her window seat next to Rob, Kristen wondered what the bigwigs at the studio would do if she decided to be difficult and refused to fly without Rob.


End file.
